


Just a dare (errorpaper/errorjam)

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Makeouts, Swearing, Truth or Dare, age gap, gradient and flip are dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: paperjam is given a dare he both love and hates at the same time





	Just a dare (errorpaper/errorjam)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all in one day wooooo  
> also work is fixed up so thats good for me

A cool air breeze washed over the young ink blob as he wrapped the blanket,watching Flip close the the door behind him shaking of the snow off his shoulders as he made his way back to his sleeping bag hundling himself in the warmth.

 

“T-there--i-i did Y-your s-s-stupid dare” Flip shivered glaring at gradient who was hiding a devilish smile under his pillow.

 

It was a sleepover night and PJ happened to get dragged along to one,not that he hated them or anything he just wasn’t a fan of them,tonight however he mostly just watched the others play truth or dare which started out harmless enough like standing on one foot for 20 mins or confessing who broke the toilet but now it’s gotten abit extreme.

 

“Guys are you fucking done yet? I wanna get some shut eye” PJ sighed, now annoyed as he was snuggling up in his bag.

 

“Nuh uh! You still need to do you turn!” Flip exclaimed before sneezing.

 

PJ growled under his breath “fine let’s just get this over with” 

 

He sat up unamused while waiting for Flip to come up with something.

 

“Truth or dare?” He asked,grinning

 

PJ rolled his eyes “dare”

 

Gradient leaded in close “your actually picking dare?” He whispered 

 

“Yeah cause I’m not a fucking pussy” PJ whispered back.

 

Flip had shot up excitedly from the floor and pointed right at the ink blobs face.

 

“I dare you...to go to your crush and kiss them!!” He shouted

 

PJ blushed intensely and froze up.

 

_ Huh  _ guess he is a pussy.

 

“Hmm no thanks not doing that” PJ said blankly hiding in his sleeping bag.

 

“Lameeee you gotta do it!” Gradient grunted shoving PJ.

 

“Wells there’s no consequences for not doing it” he mumbled digging himself further into the bag.

 

“No—yeah there is! We won’t ever let you live it down!” Flip replied

 

Gradient elbows PJ “Yeah imagine being know for turning down a dare because you were too pussy for it”

 

PJ shot up,annoyed and embarrassed from both of their bad attempts at blackmail.

 

“Alright fine I’ll do it dumbasses!” He shouted getting up and snatching up his coat from the table.

 

“Oh and to make sure your not lying,you gotta bring proof” Flip added in.

 

“Whatever,if I don’t return do NOT tamper with my drawing books or I’ll drop kick ya into the next AU” PJ hissed.

 

Gradient waved him off “good luck dumbass”

 

——————-

 

PJ felt the gravity get lighter as he left the portal.

 

Good.this is his stop.

 

Looking up into the night sky he felt his nerves creep up on him,he tried to shake it off after all it was just a dumb dare.

 

Well..to Gradient and Flip it might’ve been but for PJ it was a death sentence.

 

PJ hid behind a rock and peered through the cracks and watched a glitchy figure lay,Error,his crush for at least a year or so it was kinda hard to keep track but nevertheless he loved him,his strength,his dominance,he loved it all.

 

He could feel his goopy guts get tied up as he quietly growled at himself,he just had to kiss him,get some proof and hopefully not get destroyed in the process.easy enough. 

 

Before PJ could walk up to him,he felts something tighten up on his leg,he looked down and saw a blue string tied against his leg

 

“Oh  _ fuck  _ **_me_ ** ”

 

The string yanked hard knocking PJ onto the ground and being dragged towards Error who had more of a curious gaze that useal. 

 

“ **Look what the skeleton  dragged in** ” Error addressed facing the taken down ink blob.

 

“Haha very funny” PJ stated blankly before the string tightened again and he cried out in pain.

 

“ **Do you just plan on stalking me or what?** ” Error hissed

 

_ God why is he so hot when he’s angry?!? _

 

“ Hey look--i’m not here to cause you any trouble” PJ explained himself,he looked away for a moment feeling his ink form’s heat rise up.

 

“I--i’m asking for a favor” He admits,his soul racing intensely. 

 

Error looked on confused “ **A favor you say** ?” 

 

The glitch lessen his grip with the strings and PJ stood up and dusted himself off.

 

“Uh yeah”

 

Error thought for a moment “ **what’s in it for me?** ”

 

“I’ll leave you alone for,like ever---quite literally” PJ explained fidgeting with the ends of this sleeves.

 

Error watched the young ink blob stumble over his words and act very submissive even though just a few second he was all like “fuck you” and stuff.

  
  


“ **Alright i’m listening”** Error prodded him to continue.

  
  


“Welp uh i need two things from you the --uh ‘thing’ and proof that i did the ‘thing’” he stuttered trying to explain himself,eventually getting frustrated with himself

 

“Ah fuck it i’ll just show you”

 

Before Error could react or say anything the blob pulled him close and  his mouth collided with PJ’s as his mouth was surrounded with a gooey warmth.

 

PJ’s Soul fluttered as he passionately kisses the glitch,he wasn't thinking about the consequences of this as he was just craving Error’s touch,he craved it for so long. He pulled away and had noticed Error had crashed during the kiss.

 

_ Boi i’m about to get my ass whooped  _ he thought as he watched him reboot as sense of fear  washed over him and anxiety took over.

 

Once Error did function again PJ backed off.

 

“I--its was a dare okay! I’ll leave you forever now okay bye---” before he could leave,Blue strings shot out and both of his wrist were tied together.

 

“U-uh Error?” Paperjam asked sweating ink drops,watching Error’s unfazed expression.

 

“ **Aren’t you forgetting something..?** ” Error coaxed pushing him onto the ground watching Paperjam struggle to break free.

 

PJ felt weight shift against him as he watched  Error sit on his lap,Heat rose up to his cheeks as his face glowed a bright pink,Error chuckled pull himself closer to PJ’s face.

 

“ **You’ve forgotten you proof~** ” Error purred before forcing PJ into a deep kiss.

 

Warmth shot up his spine as he fought to sit back up but Error held him down,exploring his mouth and licking his teeth causing PJ to moan and gasp for air.

 

“Mmh~ Error~” Pj managed to gasp out  Before being silenced again by another kiss.

 

Error eventually broke the kiss with a strain of goopy salvia between them,he trailed down to PJ’s neck continued licking it.

 

“E-error~ what a-are you d-d-doing?” PJ managed to pant out

 

“ **You’ll see~** ”

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Gradient heard the door open and he looked up to see Paperjam closing the door behind him.

 

“Geez what took you so long?” Gradient snapped sitting up from his bag.

 

“Got abit side tracked but i did it” he said as he sat on the couch next to a passed out Flip

 

Gradient raised a brow “oh yeah? Where’s your proof?”

 

Paperjam removed his coat to reveal a large hickey on his neck.

 

“Here’s your proof”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
